Immortal
by WolverinesDarlin
Summary: Fenris/FemHawke - Uhm, Fenris has a nightmare... first dragon age fic... have more planned too... I just I dunno I had the urge to write... so I did. Enjoy!


Hawke looked up from her book, and looked up to the upstairs bedroom. Laying her book on the table next to the large comfy chair in the foyer she stood, something was wrong.

As she stepped further and further away she could feel the warmth of the fireplace fading and tightened her robe around her. Her fingers touched the cold smooth wood of the railing as she climbed the stairs slowly one by one – another moan from up stairs, followed by a cry. Hawke fastened her pace and nearly ran into the master bedroom where the only light came from the fireplace to the left of her bed, there lay her love tossing and turning in bed.

Hawke slowly walked around the side of the bed where Fenris fought his nightmares, sweat covered his toned body and the lyrium that lined his veins glowed a bright white- blinding almost. "Fenris… Fenris wake up love, you're safe." Hawke whispered as she leaned over top of him, her long hair almost touching his face.

Fenris did not wake, instead he seemed to grow more anxious but she feared to touch him, feeling that doing so would bring him to believe she was trying to keep him still which would only make the situation worse. "Fenris…" She said a little louder as she pulled all of her long brown hair around one shoulder. "Wake up, you are having a nightmare."

Still nothing came of her attempts to wake him from his nightmare. Sighing she placed the tips of her fingers on his bare shoulder in a tiny effort to have him know she was there with him and all was okay. "Fenris…" She called his name gently and slowly moved her hand so that it covered the front of his shoulder.

Before she could react, he did. He let out a loud battle cry and she jumped back a little but she turned cold and froze where she stood.

X.x.X.x

Fenris looked around, his rage and panic subsiding and what he found nearly brought him to his knees, but he dare not move.

Looking to the end of his right arm that he was holding out he let out terrified cry which was echoed by Hawke, only hers seemed to be more towards panic.

"Ha- Hawke… wha- what?" He said quietly, pain lacing his every word.

His love looked down to her chest and swallowed hard as she closed her eyes, Fenris could feel tears rising and began to shake his head, _it's not possible…_

When Hawke opened her eyes again she looked him right in his own- brown meeting green. "Fenris…" She whispered and reached her hand out to touch his face, her hand shaking as she held it out. He could feel his lip begin to quiver as he leaned into her touch gently, not wanting to move to much.

Painfully he looked away from her beautiful face and down to where his fist was currently fazed into her chest, he could feel her heart pump against his finger tips, he didn't dare move and end her.

What had he done.

"What have I done?" He said aloud.

She would have replied but instead she smiled weakly and closed her eyes again, sweat dripping down her forehead. "You were having a nightmare…" She whispered.

"Oh maker…" he muttered, he killed her all because she was trying to wake him from his nightmare.

"I love you." She said suddenly, his eyes snapped to her face and he fought the urge to growl, _how could she say that?_

"Hawke…"

Shaking her head a little she interrupted him, "Just tell me… Just say it… please." She whispered pathetically.

Fenris closed his eyes, if he said this he was saying goodbye, but he couldn't very well walk around his his fist in her chest the rest of their lives could they?

"I'm so sorry Hawke…" He said quietly.

"Not that," She scolded the best she could. "Tell me you love me."

The once slave looked up at her harshly, "I love you Hawke." His voice held a determination she hadn't heard for three years. He stood quickly and she braced herself for the pain to come but was surprised that her lips were met with a passionate kiss, "I love you…" He said against her lips.

The champion placed her hands on his bare chest carefully and leaned her head in a little, tears began to full her eyes. Fenris placing his lips on her forehead lightly growled at what he was about to do. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he re-opened them he released her over her painful hold. Fenris watched painfully as her eyes went wide and she looked at him in shock, the look, the gasp she made… her eyes- he would never be able to forget it.

The heartbroken lover caught her as she began to fall into his arms, slowly he lowered the two of them to the cold marble floor so that he was on his knees and her limp body was in his lap, her neck cradled in the crook of his left arm, while his right wrapped around her waist to keep her close to him.

"I'm so sorry Hawke." He said gruffly as he stroked her hair back- running his fingers through the soft strands.

Hawke was the most important person in his life, and he… he killed her.

~ "_Meeting you was the most important thing that has ever happened to me Hawke… promise me… promise me you won't die, I can't bare the idea of living without you…" ~_

"I can't… I can't do this without you Hawke." He whispered and studied her pale face.

Jag, Hawke's Malbri came trotting into the room and whined when he saw what was happening. The dog nuzzled his best friends arm and tried to get her to wake up. "Sorry boy…" He apologized to the first person to learn of their friends demise.

He began to wonder about how everyone else would treat the news, Aveline… Aveline was Hawkes' best friend, they were nearly sisters.

Varric... maker help them all when the dwarf found out.

Letting out a sigh he looked back down at the beautiful woman laying in his arms and watched as another tear dripped onto her forehead, a moment later he let out an angry cry, nearly standing up and letting out another angry roar before he caught sight of the dog again. He seemed to be frightened by his sudden outburst and Fenris calmed down.

As he stared up at the ceiling trying to calm himself he felt a single tear begin to slid down his cheek and drip off his chin and onto Hawke's cheek. The dog laid his head down on Hawke's stomach and laid down next to her and began to whimper.

Closing his eyes Fenris tried to make the whole things go away, to fix everything just by willing it to happen when Hawke's face before she died jumped into his vision and her cries filled his ears, all he could think about was her last moments. Recalling memories of the good times proved impossible and he let out a growl of frustration and stared at the crackling fire in front of him.

After what seemed like hours Fenris finally picked up Hawke's limp body and laid it on the bed and covered her completely under the blankets. He rested his hand on her chest gently and let out another sigh.

He grabbed his clothes off the chair in the corner and began to pull his armor back on when the heartbroken man felt a breeze and what felt like someones breath on his neck he turned around but found nothing except Jag staring at him with puppy eyes. Fenris sighed and waved him off and began the desent down the stairs but the dog followed him. "You don't want to come with me…" He said gruffly.

Despite his warning, however, he still followed. "Dog, I'm warning you!" He could feel his rage boiling but stopped when the dog seemed to cower, "Alright…" he said, "I'll live to regret this." He muttered and opened the large door to the mansion and stepped into Kirkwall.

Fenris left the mansion with the friendless dog and left Kirkwall, only leaving a message for Aveline so that she knew to get Hawke before it was too late and tried to find a reason to live.

X.x.X.x

As Fenris walked the path, his new companion – Jag by his side he felt a cool breeze and could have sworn her could hear Hawke's voice somwhere behind him, but when he turned around there was nothing.

Ever since her death he's felt like she was still there, watching him waiting for him to mess up and pull him down. He would not give up though, he would do everything he could to make sure he continued to live on Hawke's goals to help people that nobody else would. He would make her proud.

Truthfully he knew it was all in his head, she didn't die bitter… he knew she loved him and that she was proud of him that he kept going even though he said he couldn't before.

Her Immortal Soul would continue to stay with him and help him through his trials, and he was grateful to have her. It was like support from the sidelines, and company when the dog would give none.

He came to a fork in the road and sighed, "Hawke, I... I don't know which way to go..." He huffed and looked down at the dog, "Well?"

Jag huffed as well and sat down, looking up at his new master. "You're no help…" Fenris started- when a gust of wind blew from behind and blew east of him. "See? That's help." He gave the dog a hard look which earned a whimper from the Malbri but the two continued eastward, going where ever the wind took them.


End file.
